Far Away
by koa-chan
Summary: Believe me. Hold on to me and never let me go. an IchigoxRukia songfic. The setting is the arrancarshinigami war and the plot diverted from the manga's saveorihime arc. Song is Far Away by Nickelback. First try on Bleach songfics. Go easy!


**_F_ar _A_way**

- **B** _L_ **E** _A_ **C** _H_ -

* * *

**_A/N:_** Koa here, people! Yay, this is my first try for a Bleach songfic. The song is Far Away by Nickelback. I think I had fun writing this - 'coz whenever I say I had fun that means it got too damn long... yeah. I think this story is set in the arrancar-shinigami war. And... yeah, it diverted from the manga's rescue-orihime arc. So... yea, have fun!

Standard disclaimers apply.

_

* * *

_

**This time, this place. Misused. Mistakes. Too long. Too late. Who was I to make you wait? **

* * *

His lips were warm against hers. He held her steady by the shoulders. Tears were sliding from her eyes. They met. They knew they would meet. Here - in the middle of the flame-streaked battlefield. Now - in the verge of the war between shinigami and arrancar. Fire danced around them. It was like hell itself. The scent of blood filled everyone's noses. The metallic sensation of death lingered. The hiss of war conquered._

* * *

_

**Just one chance. Just one breath. Just in case there's just one left. 'Cause you know… you know… you know… **

* * *

They let go. Ichigo smiled down at her fragile, tear-strained face. Rukia smiled back and wiped some blood that dripped from the small cut on his cheek. They've been away from each other that when they met again, it was as if there was no battle going on. The reunion suited with green fields, chirping birds and blue skies. But today was no happy ending fairytale. Today, the green fields are the flaming grounds. The chirping birds are the battle cries. The blue skies turned dark red. It was almost hard to imagine that such a happy ending will occur.

"Will this be the last time?" she asked, uncertainty filling her eyes.

He would have answered 'No, of course not, what're you talking about?', but that would be lying. He hated lying to her. No one will ever know the outcome of this battle until it's done. So, truthfully, he said, "I don't know."

Rukia gripped his calloused hand. She bit her lip as he wiped the tears off her face. "How about us, Ichigo? If this is indeed the last, you know already, right? If this is indeed the last time, even though I didn't tell you yet - you DO know, right?"

Ichigo pulled her close. "Yeah, I know."

_

* * *

_

**That I love you - I have loved you along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long. **

* * *

He let her go, she walked away, a few meters away from him, unsheathing her sword. Ichigo clutched Zangetsu tight. He'll have to live. He'll have to protect her. He'll have to win.. He gained powers to protect his family and _her. _He trained and got strong so that he could save _her_ from death. He faced his inner hollow because he lacked the strength to stand on his own and protect _her_ from an enemy. There were times when Chad will take over his back, protect his blind spot. But whenever the giant is _and_ is not she's there, also watching over him. But now, no one will protect his blind spot. Nobody will watch over him. It was just him. Him and Zangetsu. But even if he's alone, he knew he'll have to survive for somebody. _She_'ll be waiting for him.

"Let's do this, Zangetsu."

He felt the reply from his sword as Zangetsu surged its power in his body.

_

* * *

_

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore. **

* * *

If he's to die in this war, he knew he died protecting everyone within his grasp. He knew he did all his best. He knew she loved him and he'll die happy.

'_What the hell are you talking about, Ichigo?' _Zangetsu asked him.

A thought hit him. He smiled. "Yeah, I know. I promised her I won't die. We'll all come back alive."

_

* * *

_

**On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance. **

* * *

Rukia kneeled on the ground as she saw her opponent charge towards her. There's no helping it, then. She's been saving this one. But she would have to use Shirayuki now. If this ever appears as the last chance, she'll make sure she gave the best performance. Closing her eyes, Rukia began to whisper. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

He was just a few meters away. She felt his presense. That enormous reiatsu - but he felt so far away. But she didn't need to give all her attention on him. Ichigo can handle himself. Rukia would have to do her part in this battle. She needed to do something, too.

Then Rukia felt the white bow float protectively around her. Shirayuki was reassuring her.

_

* * *

_

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand. **

* * *

'_You promised, Rukia. You would have to live. For him.'_ she could feel the soothing voice of the woman who was her Zanpakuto's spirit. Shirayuki let out a comforting breeze surround her. Rukia opened her eyes, facing her enemies,

"Let's do this our way, Shirayuki." she smiled. Her sword was as white as ever - pristine, serene. And she swore she never danced with Shirayuki so gracefully before. Then, something tugged at her heart. Following her instinct, she turned a full 180 degrees.

Shit, the bastard's being attacked from his blind spot!

"Ichigo!"

As he turned around to face the source of the sound, the flames and the enemies surrounding him in a whole ten foot radius were suddenly frozen with ice.

The next thing that brought him back to reality was a half-hearted slap on the face. "How can you be so clumsy, you fool!"

Here he was, almost dead of the attack, and here she was, bitch-slapping him. Rukia was about to punch him when he blocked her hand. He smiled.

She froze hell for him.

_

* * *

_

**I'd give it all. I'd give for us. Give anything but I won't give up. **

* * *

"Thank you." he whispered. Then he felt a spiritual force coming. He held her close to him, completely taking her off guard and turned around to block the attack using Tensa Zangetsu.

The arrancar smirked. "You won't give up, will you? Are you gonna die for her? How much are you willing to give?"

Ichigo stood in front of Rukia protectively. "Give? Me? Heh." he chuckled. "Everyone knows the answer to that." Then he took a glimpse of the woman standing behind him. "You DO know, right, Rukia?" She nodded.

_

* * *

_

**That I love you. I have loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long. **

* * *

Another arrancar was about to attack Ichigo from behind. Reflex held its way as Rukia turned around and blocked the attack for Ichigo.

"What's this? Protecting your honey?" the arrancar hissed maliciously. "Or just playing back-up?"

Rukia glared, then loosening up a bit, she shrugged. "Both."

"What do you mean BOTH?"

"I mean… this." Rukia pointed her pristine white sword at the enemy. "Second Dance! White Ripple!"

_

* * *

_

**I keep dreaming that you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore. **

* * *

She felt a hand grasp her free one. Rukia turned to see Ichigo smiling cockily. "We don't have to stand by each other's backs. We need to fight beside each other."

Rukia smiled back. But then bonked him on the head. "Focus, fool!"

As they fought, they held into each other's hands. No one will let go no matter who they fought.

_

* * *

_

**So far away, been far away for far too long… So far away, been far away for far too long… But you know… you know… **

* * *

They've been separated for more than once. They've had enough of it._

* * *

_

**I wanted… I wanted you to stay. 'Cause I needed… I need to hear you say. **

* * *

"Rukia!" He stared at her blood-stained black robes. "Alright?"

She nodded stubbornly. "It's just a scratch."

He trusted her. He knew if he won't, he'll get another bitch-slap. She went through worse. He just clenched her hand tighter to reassure her. "Be strong."

Rukia smirked. "I am."

"Ichigo! Rukia!" Renji ran to them and blew all the enemies surrounding the couple with his Zabimaru. "You can go! We'll take care of everything here! Just… go to the castle - Aizen's probably there. GO!"

Ichigo nodded, pulling Rukia with him.

_

* * *

_

**That I love you… I have loved you all along. And I forgive you for being away for far too long. **

* * *

"Rukia." he said while they ran. "Just in case we don't get out alive - I love you."

She stopped running. Because she was holding his hand, he stopped too. Rukia put her hands on her hips and looked at him as if he stole one of her stuffed bunnies. "What are you talking about now, fool? We all promised to get out of here ALIVE! What will you do in THERE anyway?" She pointed at the castle lurking in front of them, "Are you going to commit suicide? NO! Last time your ass!"

Ichigo chuckled as he grabbed her hand again and they started running. "But you know I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled down sadly. "You've been going on and on and on about 'the last time' since a while ago. Do you really think this is our last, Ichigo?" Her hand clenched his tighter.

Now he was the one to stop and look at her accusingly. "Are we going to commit suicide? No! Last time your ass!"

She laughed. It was good to feel happy before a battle. Then he told her to climb on his back instead so he can use shunpo and they can get there faster.

_

* * *

_

**So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. **

* * *

They entered the castle finding Aizen expecting them. Both clutched each other's hands tighter. Then Ichigo let go. Rukia looked at him with uncertainty and worry.

"I'll come back. By that time, I'll never let go of you anymore."

She just put her trust on him. She had to. "I'll watch your back."

He didn't say anything but she read that as a yes. Ichigo lifted his black blade and pointed it at Aizen. The man simply smirked and took his own sword out.

Rukia clutched Shirayuki as she readied in stance.

Then they rushed into battle.

_

* * *

_

**Believe me. Hold on to me and never let me go. **

* * *

"Ichigo!" she embraced his limp form as he fell on the ground. "Ichigo, don't die!"

He smiled as his Zangetsu returned to its shikai form. He clutched her trembling hand instead. "I won't, baka."

Rukia smiled back as she proceeded to use kidou to heal his severe injuries. She had just some few left - she can't manage to heal them all, and she's also tired. But knowing that those injuries, if not prevented now, will kill him, she used all the strength she has left.

"Rukia, stop it. I can survive. Get Unohana-san or Inoue to patch me up instead."

"I'm almost done, dope. And you would surely die of blood loss if I don't close up this big one." After a few seconds, and realizing that she had to save some energy for herself too, she stopped. She looked up to the white ceiling. "It's over, right?"

Ichigo glanced at Aizen's lifeless form a few meters away from them. "Yeah. All over."

_

* * *

_

**Keep breathing… 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe me. Hold on to me and never let me go. **

* * *

"And there you are a while ago saying 'It's the last time', moron." she wanted to bonk him on the head but she didn't have the energy to do so.

"Last time your ass, bitch." he didn't have the energy to kick her, too. "Just help me up her and we can go home."

"Think it's that easy? Can't. I'm too tired to do so." she just laid his head on her lap and leaned her back against the wall behind her. "I'll sleep for a small while, 'kay?"

His eyelids were taking the better of him, too. "Will you wake up?"

"Depends. Will you?"

"Yeah. That's a promise."

She held his hand in hers. "Then I will, too. Promise."

_

* * *

_

**Keep breathing. Hold on to me and never let me go. **

* * *

Sleep overtook them. And, they knew, for sure when they wake up, they're still together. And not Ichigo, not Rukia will ever let go.

**_- OWARI -_**

* * *

**_A/N:_** Guuuh... I think I used too many lines...! Nevermind. And yea, I know it's sap. That's because I'm good at it.

Reviews are treasured and cherished forever, folks!


End file.
